Functional or non ulcer dyspepsia is a upper gastrointestinal disorder that is characterized by persistent or recurrent symptoms of upper abdominal discomfort, which can not be attributed to structural or biochemical abnormalities. The disorder is prevalent in approximately 25% of the population. This study is a phase II randomized double blind placebo-controlled multi center study of a new pro-motility agent (ABT-229) in patients with non ulcer dyspepsia.